


Beautifully broken

by shipping_galore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Daenerys as minor character and a means to an end, F/M, Jon's only there for dragon glass, not Daenerys friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Sansa is taken to dragon stone after her ordeal at the hands of her false husband Ramsey Bolton there she encounters her true husband Lord Tyrion and the rest of her in laws the ones who escaped Kings landing while at the home of the mother of dragons Sansa goes through the motions of her ordeal





	1. Going through the motions

**Author's Note:**

> Note Margery Tommen and Myrcella all lived, Jamie smuggled them all out when he with his brother Tyrion escaped kings landing after Joffrey's death EVERYONE is Majorly OOC (out of Character) and yes, I know Myrcella was originally shipped off by her uncle Tyrion but not in this Story. this is also AT(alternate timeline) UA ( Universe Alteration) what If of what happened in the season 5 ep Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. other events in the show happen earlier to fit with my story so the season 7 ep of The Queen's Justice happened just 2 months after Sansa wedding to Ramsey ( YES, I heard and stumbled on how THAT ep ended I had to mute it when I stumbled on that it on YouTube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Margery Tommen and Myrcella all lived, Jamie smuggled them all out when he with his brother Tyrion escaped kings landing after Joffrey's death EVERYONE is Majorly OOC (out of Character) and yes, I know Myrcella was originally shipped off by her uncle Tyrion but not in this Story. this is also AT(alternate timeline) UA ( Universe Alteration) what If of what happened in the season 5 ep Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. other events in the show happen earlier to fit with my story so the season 7 ep of The Queen's Justice happened just 2 months after Sansa wedding to Ramsey ( YES, I heard and stumbled on how THAT ep ended I had to mute it when I stumbled on that it on YouTube
> 
>  
> 
> I'M fixing the time line up a bit so the year will be 302

Started it on the 24th /1/19

 _Italic_ is thoughts

 **Title:** Going through the motions 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Sanrion

 **Genre:** hurt comfort/ angst

 **Warnings:** mentions of Rape Major AU Sansa and Tyrion Major OOC swearing  trauma

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own game of thrones if I did Sansa would have married Tyrion first rather than the monster boy king

 **Intro:** Sansa goes with Jon to Dragon stone for her safety while she heals and encounters her husband Tyrion, but does she have a right to call him that after abandoning him

* * *

 

*******July 30th, 302 Dragonstone*******

Sansa asked to join Jon on his Journey to the Dragon Queen when they got the letter from Sansa’s first husband Lord Tyrion, when he questioned her why all she told him was she needed to get away from the north to a safe place and for Sansa the only safe place was with her first husband. So, after months of sailing by ship they finally arrived on dragon stone the home of the Dragon Queen. The row boat had landed on the shores of Dragon stone, Sansa kept her hood up the entire row over, everyone exited with Jon assisting Sansa, her wedding band gleamed in the sunlight. Sansa had taken the ring when she fled KL. However, when she was forced to marry the monster with the pretty face Ramsey Bolton, it was the only thing that gave her comfort amongst the hell that was her marriage and the nightly torture.

Each night after the monster had finish his nightly violation of her body, Sansa would gather the strength to go to her vanity desk and take out her only safe haven her FIRST  wedding band, a reminder that she was once in a very different marriage one with a kind and friendly husband that respected her enough NOT to take her maiden head as she was only a child at the time of THEIR wedding. Someone who offered every kindness and comfort after her father was murdered and she was humiliated by the king.  

Another time her ‘true’ husband offered comfort was when on the orders of her 'father in law' Tywin, her Mother and Brother were murdered at the red wedding. Returning to the present Sansa took a deep breath and pulls her cloak about herself to hide the reminder of what Ramsey did.  Turning she saw people on the shore waiting, she spots familiar faces among the strangers, first was her best girlfriend and niece in law Princess Consort Margery Tyrrell- Lannister  wife to her nephew the young Prince Tommen and her sweet kind and loving niece her husband’s favourite family member Princess Myrcella next to her was Sansa's brother in law her niece and nephew's uncle/ birth father, sir Jamie.

Just then someone stepped out amongst the crowed and Sansa saw the person was her dear lord husband Tyrion, _Husband why did I think of him as such is our marriage still valid it was never consummate which is WHY the Bastard Little finger could sell me like live stork to Ramsey Bolton,_ was Sansa’s thought _,_ as she turned her head so that he would not see her, yet she heard Jon and Tyrion insult each other in greeting which made her smile a little  she listened until she heard that he was asking them to give these strangers their weapons.

That was something else she took with her both times, the daggers Tyrion gifted her, after she was humiliated in the throne room by her betrothed the king she kept them on her at all times yet took them off and hid them before her wedding night to Ramsey  she wore one on each thigh and a smaller one between her breast yet she NEVER dared to use them not even against Ramsey. Jon walked over to her, both men saw Sansa flinch as Jon leans in whispering, “I need your weapons."

It was at that moment she felt Tyrion’s eyes on her, “you brought someone with you Jon Snow,” he inquiries about the man’s mystery companion, “I did for a reason now please can we discuss business Tyrion?” asked Jon.

“I wish to know the identity of your companion first” said Tyrion.

Sansa sighed.

Jon was about to say something, but Sansa lade her hand on his shoulder stopping him, she turned her body fully to face everyone but manly her family, took a deep breath and pulled back the hood. Her family stood shocked, yet she only had eyes for her husband she saw the shock in his eyes but then the shame of what she had done abandoning him the moment Joffrey died for a life far worse then what she had, made her turn her head away from Tyrion.  She looked over at the three other important people.

They too were shocked to see their friend/ lady Aunt and sister in law. She could see Tommen and Myrcella wanted to run to her, but the dead look in Sansa’s eyes stopped them.

 _My goodness what happened to Aunt Sansa_ they thought

Tyrion on the other hand was furious he could tell something had gone wrong Sansa’s beautiful Tully blue eyes was always alive and would sparkle when she was truly happy which had been rare during her stay in king’s landing, except on the day the couple enjoyed a walk through the garden, and he had made her laugh. Yet now they were dull dead like with no spark at all, his anger turned to self lothem as he knows it was his own fault for not protecting her, _how could you when SHE was the one who ran off abandoning you and leaving you to take the heat for Joffrey’s death_ said a voice in his head. He shook his head to get rid of his last thought, _that was the past, but I can protect her now that she is HERE_.

“Now Sansa may I have your weapons please?” asked Tyrion kindly.

The Dothraki, looked a little weary at how familiar their Khaleesi’s Hand is with this strange woman as did others who did not know WHO Sansa was to Tyrion. Sansa turned away from Tyrion which caught the Hand off guard, yet he could tell she was removing something from her person from the movement of the cloak. Turning back around she had the dagger’s in one hand and clutched the cloak closed, with the other, before dropping to her knees.

Tyrion walked over and took the daggers from her. It was then he saw her wearing her wedding band, he could tell it was one he gave her because of the design the lion head with the eyes of the wolf.

Showing on the outside that she was a lion and a Lannister but a wolf and a Stark on the inside. Tyrion saw her flinch as he moved his hand toward her, Tyrion’s inner self raged someone had physically harmed HIS wife why else would Sansa flinch away from HIM of all people when he has shown her nothing but kindness and respect,  he noticed she did the same with Jon when he leaned into speak with her.

Tyrion saw her hand shake as she handed the daggers to him and again when he helped her to her feet, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze telling her he wasn’t rejecting her but knowing somehow, she did not like the feel of a man’s touch now, before quickly letting go. He turned and led everyone back towards the castle, Sansa lagged, behind.

There was just WAY too many MEN around for her to be comfortable walking with the group. Suddenly Sansa gasped as to her shock a DRAGON swapped the group up ahead, only Jon and his men ducked as the rest of the group looked un alarmed, Sansa look up and saw THREE dragon’s circling the castle.

She turned and saw Tyrion help Jon to his feet she saw his lips move but didn’t hear what he said Tyrion turned to see Sansa was halfway down the path she saw him talk to a dark-skinned woman, who nodded and led the group onwards. Tyrion turned and made his way over to Sansa. Sansa suddenly felt her stomach rolling closing her eyes she puts both palm down on the side low wall of the path and leans over. Seeing this Tyrion grows concerned, “Sansa are you well my lady?” he asked her. Sansa only nods, “fine my lord just I think being on the ship for that long has caught up to me” said Sansa, “feeling seasick?” asked Tyrion.

Sansa gave him a small smile  then lifted her head to watch the dragon’s, “so they are real”  said Sansa, “as real as you or I my lady, now come along their mother is waiting” said Tyrion before walking off he wasn’t too far ahead but enough to give his lady wife the space she needed

* * *

Entering the throne room Tyrion left Sansa with Jon and took his place beside his Queen who glanced at him then at the lady he walked in with, Sansa could hear Jon talking with the dragon queen about dragon glass and then Sansa herself stepped forward “Your Grace I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell an I’m here to ask you for sanctuary for myself.

“Why my lady should I offer You sanctuary?” asked Dany.

Sansa began trembling at the mere though of returning to Winterfell and back into the clutches of her depraved false husband Ramsey Bolton, Sansa wanted no one to know what had happened to her and she definitely didn’t want Tyrion to know this way, SHE wanted to tell Tyrion herself privately, yet something in Dany softened at seeing the fear in the Lady’s body langue.

She herself knew what fear was, as she lived it when her brother Viserys was alive, glancing at Missandei. “Missandei please escort the Lay Sansa to a set of bed chambers and get her settled” said Dany.

“Yes, my queen” said Missandei

“My queen may I suggest placing her in the bedchamber a joined to mine? “asked Tyrion, Dany looked at him as did Sansa her dead eyes momentarily alight with surprise and gratefulness the queen saw this and got to wondering how well her hand and the Lady knew one another.

“Granted” said Dany

“If you don’t mind Missandei I’d like to take the lady myself,” said Tyrion

Dany nodded, “but I will need a word with you later Tyrion” said Dany.

The hand nodded and made his way over to Sansa, “come my lady I’ll show you were you can rest,” Tyrion and Sansa went to walk out only to be stopped by Jon, “Sansa are you sure you’ll be alright?” he asked her. Sansa turned to him, whispered softly so only Jon and Tyrion could hear, “Jon I’m finally safe and I’m home

Tyrion was shocked, by Sansa declaring that he was her home, as was Jon, but the Northern King nodded.  So, the couple left the throne room and made their way through the castle in silence only stopping when Tyrion gave some orders to servants in passing, they bowed and scurried off.

“What did you tell them?” asked Sansa as Tyrion opened the door to her new chambers, “to bring up a tub for you to have a bath and some knew linin so you can make yourself some clothes.” Tyrion replied as he and Sansa walked into her new chambers. He then walked over to a door and open it, “as you can see Sansa this door leads into my chambers, so I’ll be close by if you need me.”

Sansa gave him a small smile but looked away and walked over to the bed where she sat down and burst into tears, “how can you be so…. kind, after I abandoned you right after Joffrey was murdered” Sansa sobbed. “I do not blame you Sansa you were miserable in King’s landing, but you found a way to escape and you took it” said Tyrion. She heard him move closer and then stop. Lifting her head, she looked at him with tears running down her face as she said, “but I left you behind, I thought I was safe afterwards only to be forced into a nightmare far worse than the one I was living as Joffrey’s plaything” Sansa sobbed.

“May I?” he asked as he knew Sansa wasn’t at ease with a man’s touch, the woman just nodded, Tyrion reached up and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, Sansa gave him a smile in thanks. “Sansa are you ready to tell me what you mean by forced into a nightmare?” Tyrion asked calmly.

“Yes, you need to know before the servants get here, she then pats the spot beside her so Tyrion moves around to the side of the bed and climbs up the stairs walks over the bed covers and sits himself next to her.

“After I left with Little Finger.” Tyrion saw Sansa shudder at the name, “he made me change my look and act as his daughter then arranged a marriage between myself and Ramsey Bolton  I had no idea what type of man Ramsey was until our wedding night”  at this Sansa moved  back up the bed pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees than began rocking back and forth. Tyrion was starting to get the picture of where this was going and he didn’t like it one bit. “No, Sansa please tell me he didn’t” Tyrion begged.

His answer was Sansa bursting into tears again, he wanted to comfort her so badly but knew he couldn’t so he settled for grabbing the bed sheets in handfuls and doing all he can to stop himself from ripping them.  Yet before she could continue there was a knock on the door making Sansa jump and start to tremble, “easy Sansa it’s OK you’re safe here I promise, no harm will ever come to you now you are back under my protection” Tyrion soothed her.

Taking comfort from his words, Sansa took a deep breath and calmed her breathing  as Tyrion called out.

“Enter”

The door opened and in walked 2-man servants walked in carrying the tub they set it down and the female servants began filling the tub meanwhile Sansa got off the bed and made her way to the window, Sansa could feel Tyrion’s eyes on her, and in a strange way it calmed her frayed nerves. “Will there be anything more my lord?” asked one of the men. “No thank you” said Tyrion.    

“How about you my lady will you need any assistance” asked one of the female servants, Sansa looked at the woman who spoke and shook her head, they bowed and left closing the door behind them. Sansa pulled her cloak tight around her as she made her way too Tyrion and then dropped the cloak and knelt down with her back to him, looking over her shoulder, she said “Would you mind unlacing me.” Tyrion looked up shocked, _why would Sansa who can’t stand the touch of a man want me to unlace her gown for her_  Tyrion thought but then he figured he it was to do with what she had just told him.

So, he set to work unlacing his lady wife’s gown  yet when he parts the gown, he got the full story on just what Ramsey had done to his sweet wife there were scars welt and what look like knife cuts and mattered with bruises all over her back. Tyrion swallowed and unbeknown to Sansa tears ran down his face, “for the love of the gods Sansa” Tyrion whispered as she pulled at the gown pulling it off her shoulders, revealing more trauma to her body  “that’s not the worst of it” she whispered as she stood back up and turned letting the gown fall to pool at her feet.

Tyrion blinks realising his prim proper lady wife was standing in front of him and for the first time naked as a new born it was then he saw from neck to pelvic bone her front was just as bad as her back but that wasn’t what caught his eye in fact it was the bump forming on her stomach at his eye level.

Suddenly Tyrion began feeling green, “excuse me”  he said slipping off the bed and heading towards the head of the bed  he reaches under the bed  pulled out a bed pan and begins throwing up, Sansa heard him and closed her eyes as she let her legs give out and sits back on the bed.

 _That bastard that fucking bastard he tortured raped and impregnated my lady wife,_ Tyrion seethed, after cleaning himself up he looked up at Sansa, “Sansa” the woman turned and saw Tyrion’s face more twisted in his obvious rage with his green eyes hard like emerald gems, "does HE still live”

Tyrion got his answer when he saw her body start to shake and hear her stammer, “yes…. he’s…. taken…. Over… Winterfell.”  Tyrion walked over to Sansa, “come your bath awaits my lady”  he said changing the subject before his rage explodes.  The pair walked over to the tub and Tyrion helped her in Sansa sat down and sank into the water’s warmth. “Would you like me to get someone to help you bathe?” asked Tyrion.

 Instead of answering he heard her sob, “it was not supposed to be this way  this was not how I was to become a mother, Sana cried pulling her knees up to her chest, all Tyrion did was stand there he didn’t know how to help he felt helpless in the face of Sansa’s break down. But her next words shocked him, “he stole what was YOUR’S he ripped away my maidenhead, it was meant for YOU and YOU only I just needed to grow up before I gave it to you and now I never can.” Tyrion had no words after that and turned to leave, “Tyrion” he heard her call, making him stop and turn he saw her hold out her wash cloth, “could you” she asked with a blush.

“Are you sure you’ll be comfortable I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or traumatise you even more then what you clearly are?” asked Tyrion, “you’re the only one who has seen me like this  I can’t trust anyone else and I can’t reach all of my back, but if YOU are not comfortable with it I understand.”

“I’m BEYOND uncomfortable about what happened to you my lady wife but if it will help you I will do so” said Tyrion  walking back over to her and taking the cloth, “however I do not understand HOW in your state you can stand my touch I am a man after all and you flinched when Jon leaned in to speak with you, you even pulled away when I reach out to you on the shore” said Tyrion “reflex” said Sansa.  

“I know you nor Jon would EVER harm me in ANYWAY” said Sansa,   as she pulled her hair up and twisted it before holding it with a clip, so it was off her neck and back.  Tyrion closed his eyes at seeing her back again, then took a breath placed the cloth in his hand and then moved it to Sansa’s back. Sansa gasp and froze on instinct, “Breath Sansa it OK it’s just me Tyrion do you wish me to stop?” he asked as he too froze when Sansa did, “No Tyrion continue” said Sansa she didn’t see it, but Tyrion nodded and resumed washing her back.

The room was silent except for Sansa’s breathing as she was trying to calm every nerve within her at the feel of Tyrion hand on her back, and kept telling herself _this is Tyrion a man who was the only one in his family to truly care for you and respect you during your time in king’s landing_  unlike their monster boy king of a nephew nor her snake of a sister in law  Cerci or her murdering father in law Tywin who only saw her as a plaything or the key to the north.

Sansa pulled herself out of her thoughts when she remembered what Tyrion had called her, he called her his lady wife which got the woman thinking, “Tyrion” Tyrion looked up and moved the cloth down the arm facing the rest of the room and turned to her, “Yes Sansa?” he asked.

“Do you still consider OUR marriage valid even though it was never consummated?” asked Sansa, “I do” said Tyrion “do you,” Sansa closed her eyes, “it’s the only one I acknowledge but  how can you still want to be married to me I’m used I can’t give you my Maiden head on top of that I’m carrying another man’s baby, I can’t put you though that pain of watching as another mans baby grows inside of me and watching me raise that baby if it were to survive child birth” said Sansa who looked at her husband as one single tear slipped from her eye.

* * *

After her bath Tyrion helped her out and grabbed a linin cloth sheet and wrapped it around her. Sansa jumped when someone knocked on the door Tyrion squeezed her hand before going to answer the door while Sansa hid behind a change screen, she heard the door open and Tyrion  greet the person on the other end Sansa sighed when she heard a woman’s voice, she recognised  it as the dark-skinned woman voice, Missandei Sansa believed Tyrion called her.

After a few minutes he closed the door and turned calling out to Sansa, “Sansa” the woman stepped out from behind the screen  she saw hi walk over to the bed and placed one pile on the bed saying “these are the linins for you to make your clothes  and this pile” he said with a smile “are night shifts and gowns from our niece, as you to seem to be the same height try them and see If they fit.”

Sansa smiled walked over and grabbed a night shift off the top Tyrion then placed the pile on the bed, “Sansa I must go speak to her Grace as she wishes to speak to me” said Tyrion.  Sansa  looked up at him fear in her eyes. “you will be safe here I will lock the door,” he tells her, “what does the Queen want to speak to you about?” asked Sansa moving back behind the screen.

“You Sansa I never told anyone not even the queen I was married when I was first employed in her services, I don’t even wear MY wedding band on my hand instead I wear it on a chain under my doublet but she and others have become weary of how I have interacted with you after all you are a stranger  so they are wondering how I know you” said Tyrion. Moment later Sansa emerged from behind the screen clothed in one of her niece Myrcella’s night shifts .

“How does it feel?” asked Tyrion       

“OK for now although I wish they were long sleeved,” said Sansa hugging  herself and running her hands up and down her scarred arms, Tyrion closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fits, he opened them took both piles and set them over by the trunk before turning back around walking over to Sansa, holding out his hand. Again, her hand trembled as she placed it with in his own. he walked her over to the bed pulled back the cover and let her climb in and lay down  before pulling the covers over her, “you’re not alone in this Sansa I’ll help you though this” he whispered, Sansa closed her eyes as tears once again fell. It broke Tyrion’s heart seeing her cry, “I’ll knock three times before I unlock the door alright, so you know it’s me.”

Sansa nodded.

“Try and rest” he squeezed her hand gently in comfort before turning and walking back to the door only to stop and turn when Sansa called out to him, “Tyrion will you start wearing your wedding band on your hand again after you tell the Queen who I am?” Tyrion nodded and smiled “I will, now please rest my wife and I shall return shortly” said Tyrion , Sansa nodded and turned over facing the empty space in the bed, she heard her husband leave and heard the lock click. With a heavy sigh Tyrion made his way up the corridor stopping by the throne room first, yet the Queen wasn’t there  so he made his way to her chambers only to be told by Missandei that the queen was out in the grounds with Jon snow on the west end of the castle.

* * *

Tyrion stepped out of the west staircase leading to the west end of the castle grounds and saw the pair on the 2nd staircase landing, Tyrion cleared his throat “pardon the intrusion your grace but the lady Sansa is settled and resting for the time being”

“HOW is she?” asked Jon.

Tyrion looked at Jon “You mean you don’t KNOW”

“She won’t talk, but I knew  something was wrong as soon as we were reunited, her eyes they were dead, and she filched when I came near her, she also jumped at the chance to get away from the north which is NOT like Sansa” Jon explained.

Tyrion nodded, “don’t go asking her what happened let her tell you when SHE is ready,” “Tyrion are you saying YOU KNOW what happened to Sansa she TOLD YOU?” asked Jon.

Tyrion nodded then looked to the Queen “you wish to speak to me your grace,” “yes Tyrion come let’s go to my chambers, “good day Jon snow” said Dany as she passed him, he bowed his head in respect  and watch her walk up the steps and back into the castle followed by her hand.

* * *

Tyrion was silent the  whole way to the Queens Chambers, entering the chambers Dany made her way over to the seats by the fire place, “have a seat Tyrion” said Dany, Tyrion nods and closes the door behind himself before making his way over to his Queen and taking a seat across from her.

“now I want a straight answer who is Lady Stark to you I noticed you have some kind of informal way with her and seem very attentive to her and her needs how well do you know her?” asked Dany.

“She’s my wife”

RCS (Read comment Sub)            

* * *

Finished it on 11/2/19        


	2. where do your loyalties lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Kat+Morgan thank you for telling me the name I have read GOT stories where they use moon blood but could not for the life of me think of the name, but no I will not be using moon blood for my story as I have other plans also I’m no trauma expert so Sansa’s exam is made up I ask that you don’t just focus on that part of the story by criticising that part so everything I’ve put has come from watching eps of Law and order SVU where they do those types of special kits I was un sure weather to skip over that part of the Story as I’m worried about readers who just love to rag on me about one thing or another or tell me to do research on What I’ve put in to the story to all those type I say press the back button and go rag on someone else its normally people who have NEVER written a story of their own who like to troll others and just bag them out I’m warning you if your only commenting on my story to tell me how bad it is and that I should do re search or anything else that negative comments like that WILL be deleted everyone else enjoy  
> P.S sorry for the 2 month long wait i was busy working on my original Story A World to beautiful to be real which can be found on here along with my other original Stories

Started it on 11/2/19

 **Title:** where do your loyalties lie

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Sanrion

 **Genre:** Hurt comfort

 **Warnings:** Sansa is still dealing with the aftermath of Ramsey and what he’s done including the pregnancy swearing Medical procedure

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GOT

 **Intro:** Dany learns the truth on WHO Sansa is to her Hand and isn’t at all Happy that he kept such an important part of himself from her Tyrion continues to help his wife though her trauma and also starts wearing his wedding band again

* * *

 

Dany just looked at her Hand, she could not possibly hear right, her hand is married to the Lady Stark, this was a man she trust to help advise her in all matters of state, yet he did not divulge the matter of his status to her.  “Just why did you never mention you were married?” asked Dany. “It was my privet life which I like to keep privet and for the fact I had not heard from MY lady WIFE for over a year I had no idea what had happened to her since she escaped Kings landing.”

“Until NOW” said Dany an edge to her tone.

“Yes, until now” said Tyrion.

“I have a feeling you know why she asked for Sanctuary,” said Dany

“I do now, yet I will not say what, that is Sansa’s business not mine, my Priority now is Sansa and making sure SHE is SAFE well and adjusted to her new life here” said Tyrion, Dany’s eyes narrowed she had a feeling whatever Sansa wanted or needed would take president over ANY ORDERS she would give Tyrion, and she did not like that one bit.

“Well if your Lady is to stay here then I’d like to get to know the wife of my Hand” said Dany who made a move to stand up “NOW your Grace no, she is resting and she is not comfortable with others she loves our nieces and nephew she knows them but does not wish to see anyone  as I told Jon  don’t go asking her, why she wanted Sanctuary   let her tell you when SHE is ready, “ said Tyrion. “Are YOU giving ME Orders?” asked Dany “Yes, I’m Protecting my wife from everyone and everything until she becomes the Sansa that I used to know.

“Careful where you tread Tyrion, I gave your wife Sanctuary and I CAN take it away” said Dany, Tyrion face twist in anger “are you threatening the safety of my wife your grace because if you revoke her Sanctuary, you will lose me as your hand, for I will NEVER AGAIN  be with out my wife where she goes I will follow.”

With those last words he bowed turned and left the Queen’s chambers leaving a shocked Dany behind and made his way back to his wife’s chambers. He was fuming _how dare she threaten Sansa like that Sansa vulnerable right now and needs me more than the dragon queen_ he was lost in thought until he heard Sansa scream.

He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and hurriedly knocked three times unlocking and opening the door. When he entered her saw, Sansa huddled in the corner by side of the bed, Tyrion closed the door it made a sound that made Sansa jump. Looking up he saw her scared blue eyes, he crossed the chamber and over to her, “I’m sorry for slamming the door so loudly Sansa” said Tyrion. He helped her stand and get back under the covers, “Tyrion will you join me?” asked Sansa patting the spot behind her, “Are you sure?” asked Tyrion.

Sansa just nods. So, he makes his way around the bed walks up the steps and sits back against the headboard, Sansa rolls over to face him and sits up. “What woke you my dear?” asked Tyrion “was it a night mare about HIM, is that why you screamed.”

“Yes it was a nightmare but not about him but about this” she said looking down at her stomach I dreamed that the baby turned out to be a girl but just like him, she was sadistic cold-hearted and abusive, Tyrion I don’t think I can love it, the baby might be innocent but he/she is just a reminder every single day about what Ramsey did and how it came to be  if this baby survives I will forever have a part of a man I want no part of, I’m also terrified it will have some of his DARK and twisted traits I can’t go through it again ” She suddenly sobbed and her body began trembling

“Sansa will you allow me to call upon a healer to look you over,” Tyrion asked, trying to take her mind off her nightmare.  Sansa looked at him wide eyed a fearful look in her eyes, “I saw everything, and I just want to know how to take care of your injuries and you need to have a check up about your pregnancy to see how far a long you are,” said Tyrion.

“About my injuries are you also referring to if I will one day be able to have MORE children?” asked Sansa.  “yes, if you wish as we do not know the extent of your internal injuries from what he did” said Tyrion.

Sansa closed her eyes and nodded, “alright I’ll let a healer look at me but only IF you stay with me while he looks me over” said Sansa, “the Dragon queen herself could not pull me away from you” Tyrion comments           

 “Speaking of her how did your meeting?” asked Sansa.

“Not good she is deeply upset with me for withholding my marital status she wants to meet you and when I told her no she threatened to revoke your sanctuary,” Sansa looked at him stunned and scared he could tell she was terrified of getting sent back to the north,  “ I told her if she did that she would lose ME as her Hand I also told her that I will NEVER AGAIN  be without you and  wherever you go that I would follow.”

Sansa’s eyes softened and she gave him a rare small smile, SHE surprised him by reaching over and taking his hand, he looked down at her small hand atop his own then looked up at Sansa, “thank you Tyrion for stand up for me against  your own queen like you did, it shows me that our year apart has not changed you as it did me you are still the kind gentle protective man I remember you being,”

“You Sansa are still the same as I remember you being the only difference is, SHE is hiding within you and one day I hope I can see HER again,” he then remembered his wedding band, pulling the chain out from under his duplet he unclasped the clip and slid the ring off before handing it out to Sansa. “Care to do the honour my Lady wife?” asked Tyrion. Sansa looked at his wedding band then at him and nodded so she took the ring a simple ‘silver’ ring.

“Silver I remember you wedding band being Lannister gold” said Sansa. “it was but I had it remade into a stark silver, to symbolise  you and your northern winter roots as you have your ring showing the Lannister you became but still being  the stark within myself on the other hand was never accepted by my own family so when I left Kings land on my travels I met a black smith and explained  that I wish to have my wedding band remade into a silver ring instead of a gold band to symbolise becoming a stark by marriage and to honour your family” Tyrion explained.

Sansa looked at him and gave him a smile but with tears shining in her eyes, Tyrion could tell these tears were ones of Happiness, still smiling Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat, “thank you Tyrion” she says and placed the now silver wedding band back on her husband’s ring finger.

“Back where it belongs” said Tyrion. 

The couple smiled at one another only to have the silence broken by Sansa's stomach, “OK that sounded like a lions growl or maybe even a wolf’s” said Tyrion, “you know it was so loud I would say it’s a hybrid of both” said Sansa, before the couple looked at one another and burst out laughing at how strange that sounded.

But for Tyrion it felt amazing just sitting here on the bed talking with his wife like any old married couple and having something suddenly happen as mundane as the growl of a stomach which brought about laughter from his wife and even some light enter her eyes something he had not heard or seen since the pair were discussing sheep shifting the lords who had laughed at him on the day of their walk in the gardens back in kings landing .

“When was the last time you ate my dear?” asked Tyrion. Just like that the light in her eyes disappeared and she cast her eyes downward, “I couldn’t keep anything down while on the ship, which might have been for 2 reasons IT” she said pointing to her stomach, “or the rocking back and forth of the ship that would make me feel ill,” said Sansa.

“Were there any other times dear that you never ate?” he asked her, Tyrion felt Sansa grip his hand, he used his other hand to rub the back of her hand that was still in his grip and made soothing noises.

“HE use to withhold food and drink from me if I didn’t do what he wanted there was so many times like with Jeffrey where I wanted to use the daggers on him but I was afraid he’d over power me and either kill me with them or use them as a tool to torture me with, there would be no way I would ever be able to look at them with out thinking of him if he used the gift YOU gave me against me, they and my wedding band were the only comforts I had in that hellish marriage” said Sansa softly before leaning into Tyrion and crying into his neck.

He stopped rubbing the back of her hand and whispers in her ear, “May I Sansa” he felt her nod and heard her sob “PLEASE hold me Tyrion” she felt the warmth of his arm as he held her and felt his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back. Meanwhile Sansa held fistful of his doublet and cried her heart out, Tyrion stared at the wall his green eyes burning a hole in said wall.

 _That prick that vile disgusting sadistic prick not only does he torture rape and impregnated Sansa but now I hear he starved her to._ Calming himself a bit he gently pulled Sansa away from his neck and cupped her face, “Sansa look at me” he saw Sansa look at him her blue eyes glistening with tears, “I promise you I WILL make that sick son of a bitch pay for what he’s done to you, you maybe a lone wolf in this but you have you a pride of lions behind you and in the near future I hope a  trio of dragons flying above you.”

Sansa again gave him a small smile.

“I’m going to see a kitchen maid about some food for us alright and go find a healer as well, like before I’ll lock the door behind me and knock three times alright” Sansa nodded. 

“Tyrion, did Missandei give you any needle or thread along with the linen so I can make my clothes?” asked Sansa, “of cause my dear they are on the top of the linen you will be using to make clothes.” Said Tyrion. 

“Thanks Tyrion.”

With that her husband left her chambers, Sansa got up off the bed made her way over to the linen laying on top of the trunk and brought it back to the bed set it down sat down, took up the needle and thread and a piece of the linen and started on making her first gown. She suddenly stopped when she heard voices outside her window setting her walk aside, she stood up and made her way towards the balcony that was in her room.

Stepping out she walked to the edge and saw that her room overlooked the royal garden and saw her family, Myrcella with her uncle/ father sir Jamie and Margery and Tommen taking a stroll, Myrcella stops as she spots Sansa high above, Sansa saw Myrcella’s big happy smile.

“Aunt Sansa” Myrcella cries out with joy waving to her Aunt, Sansa returns the smile and waves back in return, Jamie looks up to see his young sister in law, “good day Lady Sansa would you care to join us?” asked Jamie.

“Another time my lord I’m waiting for Tyrion’s return and am in the middle of sewing myself some clothes” Sansa calls back.

Jamie nods, “very well we look forward to your company” Sansa nods and backs up into the room out of their sight Sansa sighed she REALLY misses her nieces and her nephew so much, she so desperately wanted to be down conversing with her family but was weary about being around Tommen and Jamie.

 _Bolton you bastard you’ve ruined me so much I’m afraid to be around my male relatives_ Sansa fumed her blood was boiling, Sansa was so angry she felt like throwing something, so she did she picked up her pillow and throws it across the room watching it as it hit the wall. She was so lost in her anger that she never heard the three knocks nor heard the key turn. Tyrion knew something was wrong the moment he saw her, “Sansa my Lady what is wrong?” asked Tyrion, gently reaching out and taking her hand walking her over to sit on the end of the bed.

“I am, I’m wrong Tyrion, Bolton ruined me, I heard voice coming from my window so I went to see and saw our family walking in the gardens below, Jamie asked if I’d like to join them I declined for 2 reason 1 I was waiting for you and did not want to worry you and the other is I’m afraid of Jamie and Tommen. That bastard has made me afraid to be around my Male relatives I mean you saw me flinch when Jon leaned in to speak to me today but I Miss, Myrcella Margery and Tommen SO much”  

Tyrion nodded.

“If you want to dear, we can go join them after you’ve had something to eat and a Healer has looked you over” Tyrion suggested

“I’d like that thank you” said Sansa                  

Tyrion gave her a smile, just then there was knock on the door, Tyrion turned to Sansa to reassure her as she was still very jumpy, “that will be the servants bring us our food” he then turned to the door and called out, “come in.”  Moments later a servant walked in with their meal and asked where they would like it, “over by the table please” said Sansa. The Servant placed it on the table curtsied and left Tyrion took Sansa’s hand and led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in when she sat down, before climbing up onto his own chair.

Sansa looked at all the food on the table, “whoa I’m unsure if I could eat ALL this” said Sansa who began picking from the tray and placing it on her plate, "eat as much as you can  but take it slow do now hurry your body is not use to food from what you have told me" said Tyrion who began piling food onto his own plate. Once his plate was full, they picked up their utensils and began eating.

* * *

 

 When lunch was over Tyrion had cleaned his plate however when he looked over at Sansa’s he saw she had only cleared Three Quarters of her plate however given that she had sometimes been starved by her brutal false husband Ramsey and on top of the pregnancy sickness he was amazed she could clear that much. “How are you feeling after your first real meal in months?” asked Tyrion who slowly reached a cross the table and lade his hand in front of hers knowing how jumpy his wife still was when it came to a mans touch he’d reach out half way but then leave it up to Sansa on whether she wanted the contact or not, “it was good but I have a feeling the food won’t stay in my stomach for long” said Sansa who placed her hand in her husband’s own, she smiled when she felt his short stubby fingers curl around her hand, Tyrion called for the servants to take the food away, after they left Tyrion still holding Sansa’s hand got off the chair.          

Right at this moment all Sansa wanted to do was curl up next to her husband and hear him read to her but knew she couldn’t as the healer would be here soon to examine her Tyrion saw her looking a little restless.

“Sansa are you alright my dear?” asked Tyrion. “No, I’m not” Sansa admitted, Tyrion knew what was bothering her and walked her over to the chaise he stood in front of her taking both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes, “I’m not going anywhere Sansa I will be with you every step of the way.” Moments later there was a knock on the door, Tyrion saw Sansa take a deep breath and squeeze his hands, before he called out.

“Enter”

The Door open admitting Missandei and a woman, “My Lady this is Cannenta,” said Missandei who saw Sansa’s shocked look, _she must have thought the healer would have been male,_ “Your husband thought you’d be more comfortable with a female healer,” said Missandei,” Sansa turn and smiled at Tyrion.

“Cannenta this is Lady Sansa Stark, Lord Tyrion Lannister’s Wife”  Missandei informed the Healer, Sansa saw the woman’s confusion and smiled, “Stark is my maiden name I have never used my married name as it brought unpleasant  memories yet now I think I best get use to it as I’ve put those bad memories behind me and my Lannister enemies are no more” said Sansa

Sansa saw her Husband’s surprise yet pleased look out of the corner of her eyes  

“So how would you like me to address you as my lady?” asked Cannenta,

“Lady Lannister or Lady Sansa will be fine which ever you feel comfortable with” said Sansa 

The healer nodded

“Thank you Missandei that will be all” said Tyrion.

The woman left closing the door, “Cannenta before you are…...start your examination I need to explain a few things everything including my Pregnancy happened after I escaped kings land it was NEVER at the hands of the only man, I consider my husband Lord Tyrion. It was at the hands of a monster who I was forced to enter into another Marriage with by someone who I thought was a trusted friend of my family,  the wedding night my Innocence was stolen I never consented  the marriage was a hellish nightmare” Sansa Finished yet both Cannenta and Tyrion saw the green colour on her face Sansa wrapped an arm around her stomach.

 Cannenta walks forward and brought her over to the bed while Tyrion grabbed the bed pan and held it in front of her just as her lunch regurgitated on her, as he held the pan with one hand Tyrion rubbed her back and smoothed away her hair from her face with the other. Sansa looked at Tyrion and weakly said “told you my lunch wouldn’t be staying in my stomach for long” she sighed and pulled away from the bed pan, “I’ll get you some wine to wash the after taste away and empty this I’ll be back in a bit” suddenly Sansa began panicking, “whoa, whoa easy dear I’m not going to be long” said Tyrion. “I promise lady Lannister I will not start your Exam until lord Lannister returns” said Cannenta seeing at first hand at how the trauma Sansa had gone though had affected the Lady.

“True to his word Tyrion returned a few moments later, Sansa sighs and let’s herself relax Sansa took the goblet of wine and took a few mouthfuls swirled it around and spit it into the bed pan before taking a big gulp of wine but this time swallowing it. “Lady Lannister could you remove your night shift then I can start my exam” said Cannenta. The Woman saw Sansa start to tremble, Tyrion saw it to and took her hand, “Sansa look at me” he tells her softly, she does, and he saw tears in her eyes, “I’m here every step,” said Tyrion.

Sansa nods takes a deep breath and looks over her shoulder checking if Tyrion is also ready to see the damage AGAIN, he nods and grabs her hand. Finally, Sansa lets her night shaft fall Cannenta’s eyes widen the sheer Volume of damage to the lay’s body was unfathomable steeling her emotion so to not make her patient or husband uncomfortable then they both clearly were, she began inspecting the injuries on Sansa body. Noted that some were deep and needed to be clean and snitched she noticed the Bruises as well after a while she asked Sansa to lay on the bed for the internal exam. Tyrion got up on the bed and sat by Sansa’s head, “just keep looking at me Sansa” Tyrion whispered soothingly  

* * *

        

After the Exam Sansa got dressed and curl up on the bed facing away from the healer Tyrion kissed Sansa’s hand got up off the bed and walked Cannenta to the door, “So how is it?” asked Tyrion. “my lord your Lady wife’s injuries are the worst I’ve even seen I stitched up the deeper wounds on her body I have a cream here that will help with the tightening around the scars.

“The baby?” asked Tyrion, “your wife is 2 month pregnant but I’m worried about her mental state I advise you to find a mind healer its not good for her to have her trauma bottled up like this her internal injuries are bad the bruising and tearing is bad worse than I’ve ever seen to be honest I’m not sure if her body will be able to carry this child to full term also until this baby is born and her  body internally is fully healed I can’t say weather or not she can have more kids and if she can weather or not she could carry them to full term.”

Tyrion sighed “Thank you Cannenta.”

The healer nodded and bowed her head before leaving, Tyrion turned and walked back to his wife who lay on the bed, Sansa looks up her eyes are dull and her body suddenly shivers, “Tyrion can we go somewhere I don’t feel like staying in my rooms right now” said Sansa softly. "Would you like to go for a walk?” asked Tyrion.

Sansa nodded and got up off the bed smoothing out her night shift   she made her way over to her niece Myrcella’s gowns and picked one out before heading to the change screen and changing into the gown before stepping out. Tyrion saw how skittish and uncomfortable she was baring her scared arms and walked over to the clothing before  walking back over to her, Sansa smiled  when she saw the shawl in his hand and knelt before him so that he could drape the shawl over her shoulders and back and arranged it to cover the full length of her arms. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet she slipped her feet into her slipper shoes after taking a deep breath and for the first time since she arrive, Sansa ventured out of her chambers.

RCS

 

* * *

 Finished it on 14th/4/19      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to start on the next chapter tomorrow if i get time however right now i don't have a chapter title for it


	3. Strength within Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I’m Sorry this is up late but when I first started this chapter, I was hit with the flu, so this was a slow so as you can see I’ve fixed up the time line as I found the time line of the show but as I said in the last chapter this story take place 2 month after Sansa escaped Ramsey  
> **************************************************************************  
> Year 302  
> Sansa age 17 -285  
> Myrcella age 19-283  
> Tommen age 15–287  
> Margery age 23 -279  
> Tyrion age 36  
> Jamie 40

Started it on the 16th/4/19

 **Title:** Strength within Family

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Sanrion Marmen (Margery and Tommen)

 **Genre:** hurt comfort Family Romance

 **Warnings:** Sansa’s trauma, 

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GOT

 **Intro:** Sansa works up the courage to spend time with her Lannister family, tension arise between the Queen and the Lannister’s

* * *

 

 With Tyrion by her side Sansa walks though the castle halls and steps out into the garden the sun is so bright she shields away for a moment as her eyes could not handle the light too used to the darkness, it was a cloudy day when she first stepped onto the shore of dragon stone hours ago. Tyrion grew concerned, “Sansa are you well.” Shielding her eyes, she looks down at her husband and smiles.   Sansa starches out her arms and spins in a circle, Tyrion watches with a smile but that smile falls when he hears what Sansa says next, “it feels good to finally feel the sun on myself.”

“How long Sansa?” asked Tyrion. The woman turned to him and said, “since the nightmare began.” Tyrion nodded towards the garden “go on and enjoy.” Sansa smiled and hurried down the steps her husband following behind her. The spouses walked the path of the garden when they spot their family under a tree, hearing footsteps Margery Tommen and Myrcella they look up their faces alight with happiness at seeing their young Aunt.

Yet they remembered how she acted when they first saw her so they were slow to approach her, Sansa gave them all a small smile and took her first step towards them, when they were half way Sansa opened her arms to her nieces who rush forward to hug her, they then begin planting kisses on her cheeks and forehead as tears of joy roll down their face  while behind them their husband/ brother watches on, looking over their shoulders, Sansa saw her young nephew and gave him a small smile Myrcella and Margery moved aside.  With a trembling hand Sansa reached out towards him this was the moment of truth the touch of another man not her husband but her young nephew.

Tommen looked back at his uncle Jamie who nodded, slowly the boy walked towards his Aunt Sansa, slowly reaching out to her he took the offered hand and Sansa took a deep breath trying to slow everything in her body down, her heart her breathing even her muscles in her hand that were twitching.  Tommen saw this and gently tried to pull away feeling that maybe his touch was too much yet Sansa surprised him  by curling her hand around his and taking his other hand in her own, Tommen looked at her startled, “It’s OK“ Sansa assured him, the Prince shook his head, “No it’s not I can see it in your eyes and your hands are shaking” said Tommen. “they are shaking because I finally after so long get to see my nephew and my nieces who I have missed greatly” Sansa explained turning to the two teens beside her.

“My lady it is good to see you again” said Jamie, she looked over at him, “Good day Sir Jamie” Sansa replied, “won’t you join us” Jamie offered, “I’d like that thank you” said Sansa. So together they all made their way back to the tree and sat down.  “How are you three liking dragon stone?” asked Sansa, “its different kind of like being cut off from the world” said Myrcella, “have you three met the queen?” asked Sansa, “yes” they answered, “what do you think of her.” “she has an air about her like other worldly her appearance is other worldly as well with light blond hair almost white with dark eyes” Tommen explained. Sansa gave Tommen a small smile, “Aunt Sansa are you not overly warm with that shawl on its quite a warm day” Margery inquires.

“Maybe so Margery but I’m more comfortable with being covered right now” the tone of voice Sansa used just now got Myrcella and Tommen worried “What happened Aunt Sansa?” asked Myrcella, “it happen after I left kings landing I thought being your brother’s play thing was a nightmare that was nothing compared to what I went through thanks to Little finger,” said Sansa. Jamie’s eyes widen as he knew how ruthless and barbaric his eldest son/ nephew was towards his sister in law, so he was quite stunned and a bit nauseated to think how much worse it was for Sansa after she escaped Kings Landing.

“What do you mean?” asked Myrcella, Sansa gave her husband a sideways glance then glanced at her brother in law wondering if she should continue, “it is up to you Sansa” Tyrion said softly. Swallowing down the sudden bile in her throat and with trembling hand she tired taking off the shawl however due to the trauma’s in her hands she was unable to remove the shawl, seeing this Tyrion laid a hand on his Lady wife’s trembling one.

However before Tyrion could help Sansa remove the shawl Jamie spoke up, “Sansa stop,” Sansa turned to him, “You don’t have to remove your shawl this is obviously  distressing you”    Sansa gave him a small smile, “thank you sir Jamie for your concern but I need to do this I don’t want to be stuck in that nightmare any longer I want to be able to be around my male family members or any males for that matter without flinching jumping or trembling and I don’t want them shying away from me because they think being near them will upset me I can’t do it alone  I need you all to help me and how can my family help when they don’t know the extent of what I went through” Sansa explained. Jamie sighed and closed his eyes.

“Very well if you are comfortable enough to do so” said Jamie, “I am” Sansa tells him, so with Tyrion’s help as her own hands were shaking  she looked again at her family  “I must warn you what you are about to see is NOT pretty and will raise more questions, are you ready?” she ask giving them a chance to back out and NOT learn the truth, she saw them nod their heads. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she opened her shawl and dropped it she heard them gasp, they were in total shock at seeing the state their Aunt was in, her neck shoulders arms and chest area were littered with scars cuts and bruises  hearing a sob Sansa opened her eyes to see poor Myrcella tears running down her face and a hand covering her mouth.

Sansa gave her 19-year-old niece a sad smile and opened her arms.

Myrcella dived into her arms and cried, Sansa did grimace as the salt of Myrcella’s tears splashed onto some of the smaller open cuts on her chest, Sansa rubbed her hands up and down Myrcella’s back trying to sooth the girl. Looking over Myrcella’s shoulders she saw Margery with tears in her eyes, her older niece and best friend held out her hand which Sansa took and gave it a squeeze.  Suddenly Sansa felt the tree they were under shake looking up she saw Tommen had punched the trunk of the tree.

He looked down at her with anger filled eyes, “who did this to you Aunt Sansa.”

Sansa swallowed, “Ram…. Ramsey……Bolton” said Sansa fearfully.

“I’m going to make him pay for this” the normal passive and kind hearted 15 year old told her, Margery seeing her young husband in distress stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind in the arms of his wife the young man began shaking with rage and heartbreak over what he was seeing. Together the young royals sat down close to Sansa but far enough to give the woman breathing room. Meanwhile Jamie had seen the pain and stress on his little brother’s face at seeing the treatment his wife had faced and moved around behind the tree and knelt behind his brother and placed a hand on his right shoulder. 

Tyrion without even looking placed his right hand over Jamie’s and gave it a squeeze. Sansa meanwhile pulled Myrcella into her lap as the young teen was still weeping, Sansa then pulled up the bottom of her gown where they saw even more scars covering her body.  “Just HOW badly are you scard?” asked Jamie. Sansa looked over at her brother in law who knelt behind her husband.

“I mean no disrespect I’m just trying to figure out how you can go through all that and still be ALIVE.” Said Jamie

Who was horrified at what he was seeing part of him wanted to be sick and another part was blood thirsty for vengeance in his young sister in laws name he like Tommen wanted to make Bolton pay for what he has done? 

“I have scars all over front AND back from my neck to my ankles and on my arms but that’s not all he would starve me if I didn’t give him what he wanted and I’m sure you can imagen what he wanted” said Sansa, “my wedding night to him was nothing but pain  and he held me face down……” Sansa had to stop because of the lump in her throat and tears streaming done her face  everyone present saw the raw pain on her face, Myrcella choices that moment to pull back and ask something Sansa knew was on the others minds as well.

“Aunt Sansa how could Little Finger have married you off you are married to Uncle Tyrion.” “He found a loophole dear, that enabled him to sell me like live stork into a marriage with Ramsey Bolton” said Sansa, who place a hand over her mouth as if she was about to vomit. Tyrion saw this, “Sansa are you alright dear?” he asked her, Sansa swallowed the bile back down for a second time. “yeah I’m fine, it just every time I say HIS name it makes me want to throw up.”

“What loophole?”  ask Myrcella.

Sansa glances at her husband who nods and takes over explaining, “your Aunt Sansa was young when I was forced by your grandfather Tywin to marry her she was a year younger then Tommen I told her I would never share her bed until she wants me to so in other words we never consummated our marriage” Tyrion Finished.

“Oh, I see” Myrcella replies eyes down cast

“Months later I escaped my home of Winterfell and stayed with Jon at Castle black just before I begged Jon to allow me to go with him when he was to sail here, I had learned that I’m carrying Ramsey Bolton’s child this time however Sansa stands and hurries over to an alcove of bushes and begins throwing up once more. Tyrion stands to go comfort and aid his wife leaving behind their shocked family.

Coming up behind his kneeling wife he re arrangers her shawl and pulls back her hair from her face. When she finishes, he pulls out a piece of cloth from his sleeve and hands it to her, she smiles and wipes her mouth. Helping her to stand, he looks at her and asked what she wished to do and Sansa answers she would like to go back inside, as she was starting to get a headache.

Tyrion nods and walks her back to their family where they bid them good day before heading on back inside never knowing the mother of Dragons and Jon snow had heard everything. In his anger Jon stormed off towards the cliffs.

* * *

 

The couple returned to Sansa’s chambers, once inside Sansa walks over to where the jug of wine sat and poured herself a small portion of the wine, before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. Like before she swirls it around in her mouth then walks over to the bed and spit it into the bed pan, she did that 2 more time before walking over to the table and setting the goblet back down remembering how the bark felt against her bare back, Sansa grimaced.

Tyrion saw this, “Sansa are you hurt what’s wrong?” asked Tyrion “I think the bark from the tree has irritated my back, it is itching” said Sansa dropping the shawl. “it could also mean some of your open scars are healing but if you like I could rub some cream that Cannenta gave me to help soothe the tightening around your scars into your back if you like.” “I would thank you.”

Together they make their way to her bed Sansa sits on the edge of the bed as Tyrion climbs up on the other side, she hears him walk up behind her, as the dress she wore was backless Tyrion could see where the bark had indeed cut into the skin, he closes his eyes for a second.  Sansa senses her husband’s stress over her scard body and reaches behind her for both his hands then gently pulls him flush against her back laying his arms over her shoulders he moved them so that he was hugging her shoulders, she felt him lean his forehead on the back of her head.

Sansa’s body shivers when she feels her husband’s hot breath on the back of her neck yet when Tyrion saw this, he pulled back thinking he over stepped her boundaries and that just breathing on her neck like that made her uncomfortable, only Sansa held on tighter to his arms, at that moment Tyrion understood why Sansa held onto him she thought he was rejecting her. “Easy Sansa I’m not rejecting you I never ever will you are in control of everything that happens between us I’m only moving back to start on your back.”

He heard her sigh and let his arms go, “I’m ah going to have to remove the straps if that’s OK, you can stay sitting up I won’t ask you to lay on your front after hearing about your …..wedding night and how HE held you face down I know that laying on your front would be unbearable for you” said Tyrion who himself was shaking at how she was treated on a night that should have been special.

Sansa swallowed, “thank you Tyrion.”

“May I” he asked.

“You may” said Sansa moments later she felt the tips of his finger slightly push the straps off her shoulder’s the touch was so light almost feather like that it made goose bumps appeared also made Sansa shiver.  “Are you cold Sansa?” asked Tyrion, “No Tyrion I’m fine it’s just the touch of your fingers felt so light that I got chills, yet it also feels ticklish” said Sansa laughter in her voice.

Tyrion smiled at hearing the laughter in her voice, yet to help her feel more comfortable he get off the bed and retrieve’s her shawl where she had dropped it and brings it back to her, handing it to her all he says is “if it will make it more comfortable.”

Sansa smiles and covered her chest with it, she then head him get back on the bed again, moments later Sansa heard the jar’s lid being twisted off, “OK Sansa this might feel cold I apologise” Tyrion saw her nod he scooped out a good amount of the cream and gently applied it to her back Sansa shivered at the coolness of the cream, “thanks for warning me” said Sansa. “You’re welcome” he tells her rubbing the cream into her back, he looks over shoulder and catches the reaction on her face though the looking glass her eyes a closed he feels her body relax so completely that she is jelly and can be moved in any which way he pleases.

He continues to rub the cream into her back from shoulders down to her lower back all the while Sansa makes little pleasant noises letting her head roll gently with the movement of Tyrion’s hands moving back up and massaging her neck and shoulders.

Sansa turned to say something never realising how close Tyrion was to her face and only realised how close they were when their lips brushed, both their eyes widen Tyrion gently pulled back and licked his lips while a blush coloured Sana’s cheeks, “ah sorry about that” she apologised

Tyrion smiles “don’t be, it makes me happy to know you’re comfortable within you self to kiss me even if it was by accident” “maybe the next time won’t be an accident,” Her husband gives her a confused look, and was surprised when she cupped his bearded cheek, his eyes widened then slowly closes as he feels Sansa’s lips on his, slowly he kisses back softly he didn’t want to move and scare her she had been through SO much and is still trying to recover. He also wanted to hold her, but he still had cream on his hands.

“Sansa…Sansa wait” he mumbled though the kiss she gently pulled back, and looked at him sadly,  resting his forehead on her own Sansa felt the warmth of his breath on her lips, “hey don’t be sad I’d love to kiss you until the end of time but is this wise I still need to finish your back not to mention you are still recovering and you have a child growing within you” said Tyrion.

Sansa gave a sigh and turned away.

Tyrion bowed his head and went back to rubbing the cream into her back when he finished, he told her she could pull the straps up. After making herself more decent she tossed the shawl on the bed and filled  the bowl with water, Tyrion saw this and smiled getting off the bed without smearing his cream covered hands on the covers, he made his way to the bowl while Sansa just sat there  with her face in her hands he finished and looked at her.

“Sansa” he called her name, she looked at him with a hollow look, yet he noticed her hand over her stomach, he placed his hand over the one that rested on her stomach, yet before his eyes her own turn sad and tears fell, “I wish I could go back” she tells him softly, Tyrion gives her a confused look.

“What do you mean?” he asked her. “If I never left in the first place, I never would have fallen into the clutches of Bolton nor would I be carrying this half wolf baby with flayed men’s blood flowing though his or her veins,” said Sansa bitterly.

Tyrion sighs, “Sansa you AND this baby are innocent you never had a choice on how your first time was supposed to happen just like your baby, he or she NEVER chose how, he or she was going to be conceived.”

“But If only WE escaped together we could have gone somewhere far away, and made a small home just you and I, I could see myself caring for a home with little ones running about maybe Casterly rock the Lannister home,” said Sansa, “No Sansa I’d take you home and YOU would be lady of Winterfell”

“With you as not only my loving caring husband but my adviser as well, our children would be something so powerful a lion and wolf  no one could ever AGAIN sack or over though Winterfell unlike what has happened to Winterfell with the Bolton’s ruling my home now, I picture you joining us in the solar after your long day of work,  as I watch on cradling our new born wolf cub I see you ending up under a pile of wolf cubs as our children run at you yelling ‘DADDY”

Tyrion smiles and cups her cheek, “a beautiful dream one when you are ready, I will make come true and besides, this is my child to, not by blood but by marriage, I promise you Sansa this little one is going to be ALL WOLF beautiful and fierce or strong and handsome either way she or he will never be taken down,”

Sansa gave him a smile “I hope the baby has the heart of a lion the smallest lion gives the mightiest of roars, a beautiful and fierce or handsome and strong child with a courageous heart”

Tyrion smiles and kisses her hand before climbing back up the bed Sansa joins her husband at the head of the bed, she curls against his side and he reaches over with his other hand and rest his hand on her stomach. their little calmness shattered with the knock on the door. “Who is it” Tyrion called out. “Its Missandei” the couple looked at each other, Tyrion saw Sansa thinking, _she was the woman who had brought Cannenta to me and told me Tyrion thought I would be more comfortable with a female healer._

“Does she know what has happen to me?” Sansa whispered, “no I told her you need a healer after feeling seasick and that you would most likely feel more comfortable with a female healer talking about why you are sick then a male healer, but I never disclosed your injuries” Tyrion explained.  Sansa smiled in understanding of how under the disguise of her sea sickness she would feel more open to speaking with or answering any personal question that the healer might ask if the healer was female.

Tyrion picks up the shawl and wraps her upper body in it to conceal her injuries as well as smooth out her gown which had ridden up exposing her scar riddled legs, once he saw and knew Sansa was covered and comfortable, he called out “come in.” the bedroom door opened and Missandei, walked in, “excuse the intrusions my lord my lady” said Missandei spotting the spouses curled up on the bed.

“But her Grace would like a word with Lady Sansa a privet word” Missandei informed them, the couple looked at one another, “I told her grace NO when said she would like to get to know my Lady wife, said Tyrion, Sansa looked at him “you did.” Tyrion turned and took her hand, “I did for I knew you were not ready to have visitors yet.”

“She is adamant about having a word and will not take no for an answer”  said Missandei, Sansa had a sinking feeling in her stomach that the Dragon queen  finally wanted answers as to why she wanted sanctuary  sure she could probably tell Sansa was scard and that is why she granted it but Sansa never gave her a reason why she was asking for sanctuary in the first place.       

Tyrion just growls and clenches his teeth together, Sansa just sighed and got off the bed with Tyrion following her, until Missandei spoke up, “you don’t have to follow my lord I’m capable of walking Lady Sansa to her Grace myself” said Missandei,  Tyrion glanced at the woman, “I will be going as well as I warned her Grace where ever my wife goes I will follow.”  Sansa looked at her husband and smiled at him, _I found the man you would want for me father I hope you don’t mind that he is a Lannister_ Sansa thought.

* * *

She followed them out of the room and though the castle until they came upon the Queen’s chambers, after Missandei knocked they heard a voice from inside, “enter,” opening the door Missandei and the couple entered. Yet when Dany saw Tyrion with Sansa, her jaw clenched, “I asked for a privet word with your wife Lord hand.”

“And I told you Your Grace that were ever my wife goes I will follow”  Tyrion argued back, Sansa sensing the tension in the chamber, place her arm around her husband’s shoulders and let her fingers play in his hair at the base of his neck hoping it would calm him down  in the end he took a breath and calmed down. Sansa then turned to the Dragon Queen.

“I now understand WHY you asked for sanctuary” Dany told her, Sansa AND Tyrion’s eyes widened Sansa suddenly gripped Tyrion’s hand, “How” Sansa asked and noticed how her own voice trembled. “Jon snow and I were walking in the garden and accidentally overheard you talk about it with your family. Dany explained           

Sansa eyes widened “Jon knows”

Dany nodded.

Sansa turned to Tyrion “Could you” she asked, Tyrion nodded, “I’ll send Jamie to come for support old gods know you are going to need it if you talk about it for the third time today.” Sansa smiled, dropped to her knees and kissed her husband’s cheek he then helped her to stand once more.   

After he left Dany jested for Sansa to take a seat across from her.  Walking on now shaky legs Sansa dropped into the seat. A while later they heard a knock on the door.

“Enter” said Dany  

Moment later Sir Jamie entered the chamber and made his way over to stand behind his Sister in law, Sansa sighed, and her heart rate calmed down with the protective presence of her brother in law. “Your grace if you know WHY I want sanctuary then what more is there to explain,” asked Sansa.

“I nor Jon had heard all of it we only heard you explain to the young Princess Myrcella about how because of the loophole in your marriage to my hand you were married to Bolton is it and your Pregnancy” said Dany. “You also realise Lady Bolton that your marriage to my hand can be dissolved as your marriage to Bolton is valid.

Sansa tried not to show her fear of losing Tyrion or throw up at being addressed as Lady Bolton  but inside she was shaking with fear, and bile rose up in her throat   _I can’t lose Tyrion_ how _can I go through this recovery without him I NEED his protection and safety he’s the only one besides my father that’s ever made me feel safe_ was Sansa frantic thought. _“_ You do realise my brother would NEVER consent for his marriage to Sansa to be dissolved” said Jamie. Dany just gave Jamie a seething look, _why is everyone undermining me about what I can and can’t do regarding MY hand and the lady Bolton even my own hand is telling me what I can and can’t do with lady Bolton’s predicament_ Dany whingingly thought. Sansa then took a deep breath and told her story.         

* * *

 

Meanwhile after some searching Tyrion had asked where Jon had gone and was told that he had gone to the cliffs, Tyrion found Jon just where the servant said he was and even from this distance Tyrion could feel the rage rolling off him in waves. “You knew what he did to her” said Jon without looking at the man Tyrion closed his eyes “I did.”

“Why did you never tell him why did, SHE never tell me before we sailed?” asked Jon, “I may be her husband, Jon snow, but it was not my place, plus I was dealing with helping my beloved wife and always feeling a LOT of self-loathing as I couldn’t protect her from what she had gone though, put yourself in her shoes could you imagen telling your brother about the nightmare you lived in for months and that you were carrying a child conceived  from a ruthless non-consensual coupling she was terrified and was trying to survive,” said Tyrion. The hand saw Jon clench his hands into fists, “I made a promise to her that I’d give her, her home back the Bolton’s have taken it from her, and I WILL give it back to her I also promised her that I’d make Bolton pay for what he did to her.”

Jon turned his head his eyes as cold as winter “I want Bolton’s head on a plate,”

“You are not the only one Jon” said Tyrion a dark look came into his eyes as he remembered what that sick individual had done to his sweet lady wife, “would you like to go see her now?”

“I would if she’s up to it” said Jon.

Together they head on back to the castle.

* * *

 

Re-entering the castle, they made their way down the corridors, “I do believe Sansa is still with her grace” said Tyrion however he was wrong  for up ahead of them they saw a distress Sansa and a liveried Jamie, Sansa was wearing  Jamie’s cloak and Jamie was clutching the handle of his sword he knew how fragile his sister in law was so he was walking on the opposite  side of the corridor giving her space but still close in case she collapsed.

The men grew worried at seeing the state Sansa was in and Tyrion called to her, “Sansa” the lady looked up and saw her brother and husband making their way to her, “Tyrion” Sansa cried and ran to him dropping to her knees and embracing him before crying into his neck. Tyrion slowly wrapped his arms around her. Both men looked shocked, “what happened my dear” he asked softly, “lets take her back to her rooms we can speak there privily” said Jamie coming up to stand behind Sansa, the brothers helped her to her feet, and they made their way to Sansa chambers.

* * *

Entering Said chambers Jon closed the door behind them, once Sansa was comfortable, on the bed with her back against the headboard and Tyrion next to her, Jon sat on the chaise with Jamie sitting by the table.

She turned to her brother and husband. “Her grace wanted to know everything and just like you Jon she found out the truth of my so-called marriage and of the baby” said Sansa placing a hand on her stomach. Sansa shivered suddenly from fear, “Sansa what’s wrong?” asked Jon. “Her Grace addressed me as Lady BOLTON and told me because of the loophole in our marriage Tyrion she can have it dissolved as my marriage to HIM is valid because it was consummated as evidence of the baby” said Sansa.

Tyrion wrapped Sansa in his arms, “I would NEVER let that happen I’d resign as her hand before I let her dissolve our marriage” Tyrion said Passionately.”  “I told her the same brother and she did not look to please in fact she was seething with anger I have a feeling She will start calling Sansa Lady Bolton, and also being here NOW with all the tension and trouble the Queen will put you both through  will NOT be good for Sansa’s health right now” said Jamie.

“She’ll never let you go Tyrion and I have no where else to go I know there is castle black, but I don’t think the pride will enjoy the cold and the Bolton’s have Winterfell” Tyrion smiled, and Jamie chuckled at her name for them.  Sansa turned to Jon, “I’m sorry I never told you the truth” said Sansa with down cast eyes.

Jon walked over and Sansa's reflex kicked in she move away flinched tensed up and her hands began shaking” Jon backed up a bit “Sorry sorry I moved to fast sorry” said Jon he watched as Tyrion calmed Sansa down.  After a while she looked up and nodded to Jon who moved slower this time and knelt by the side of the bed.

“Sansa Tyrion explained everything  and I DO understand I’m so Proud of you, you were a lone wolf for so long but you survived, the family motto may say the lone wolf dies while the pack survive but you proved the motto wrong the pack may have died but you the lone wolf have survived and you may have lost your pack but you found YOUR Pride and in just these few hours I can see a change in you compared to when you were with me at Castle black.”

Jon turned to Tyrion, “I know I have YOU my lord to thank for that, Sansa has told me how you were always kind to  and even defended her against Joffrey on a number of accounts.”

“Thank you” said Tyrion.

“Lady Sansa you can come back to Casterly Rock that is also your home now and stay there until we can free Winterfell” said Jamie, Sansa looked up at her brother in law and smiled, “thank you can we leave now the sooner we go the calmer I’ll be” said Sansa  “of cause I’ll speak with Tommen Myrcella and Margery” said Jamie. "I’ll go speak with Cannenta." said Tyrion.

Jon look at them all, "take my ship I will go explain everything to the captain but myself and my men will need to stay behind I still need to negotiate with the queen for dragon glass” said Jon. Sansa nodded.

* * *

Many hours later the group snuck out during the twilight hours and hurried down to the ship the captain HAD been informed of their predicament and ushered them on the ship and sailed away from dragon stone. During the night after everyone had settled into their cabins Sansa made her way up on deck and spots Tyrion standing on a crate at the back of the ship. she makes her way over to stand behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Tyrion are you OK?” she asked moving to stand on his left and knelt beside him she notice him resting his hands on the side, but one was clenched into a fist with out a work that hand opens and she sees the pin the symbol of the hand of the ruler in this case the hand of the queen.  “the Queen gave me this when she made me her hand” Sansa watches as he dropped the pin into the ocean. Sansa grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder Tyrion turned and kissed the top of her head.

RCS 

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/7/19       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: the ending was NOT how i planned it the new ending came to me a few nights ago while i was sleeping OK I need to clear something up that one of my recent readers posted obviously a big fan of dany i my self have only just last year got into GOT i haven't seen full eps just clips but i LOVE Sanrion absolutely. i DO not CARE one bit about other main characters dany cersei jon, (who are in all honestly the main ones EVERYONE else goes on and on about) i'm like that with any show if i get invested in characters or couple that is all i care about i don't care for any other couple i was like that with Bangle and Rumbelle so yes I've put it has a none friendly dany

**Author's Note:**

> yes as you have read there was a mention of rape in this which resulted in Sansa being pregnant i would like to thank Pretty poppy for the help thanks for the help which helped me to sort out HOW i wanted this Story to go.
> 
> Also Dany is just a means to an end and that is Reuniting Sansa and Tyrion same with Jon he like in the show was only on dragon stone to get dragon glass so those 2 will NOT be appearing in the rest of the Story AFTER Chapter 3


End file.
